


The Song Fades

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2013 [27]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd thought she was the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song Fades

**Author's Note:**

> The 27th Day of Christmas for [starrwisher](http://starrwisher.livejournal.com) (who wanted "The song brings back all the memories") and [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) (who wanted "happily ever after is for suckers"). They indulge me, encourage me, and love me for who I am. :)

He'd thought she was the one.

Stupid of him, really, because he knew better. From the very beginning, he'd known he couldn't trust her. She was too much like the others: in too deep, far too arrogant, and convinced she was immortal.

She'd been wrong.

He gestured for other shot and asked the bartender to leave the bottle. The man just looked at him for a moment, shrugged, and left the bottle.

As he drank, his eyes roamed the bar. Potential threats, exits, innocent bystanders were all categorized. And then they were promptly ignored.

Don't ask for trouble, don't look for trouble, live and let be, that's what his old man had always said. Sometimes, his old man had been a fucking idiot. But not always.

He was halfway through the bottle of whiskey, sipping each shot now, when _that_ song cranked up on the ancient jukebox in the corner.

Five notes in, and three people were leaping for the cord plugged into the wall. The bartender just stood there, one eye on them, the other on him, hand beneath the bar. As the music died with an abrupt screech, the man's hand eased back into view.

No need. He didn't plan on wrecking the entire bar just because some fucking idiot hadn't done his homework and was too stupid to live.

It was, after all, his favorite bar.

Didn't mean he wasn't going to find the fuckwit later and explain a thing to him.

But that was later.

Now... Now he just wanted to finish his whiskey, enjoy the peace of no fucking jukebox, and think happy thoughts. Happy thoughts that didn't include her.

Happy thoughts that didn't include her and the bullet he'd put in her brain when she'd betrayed him. Yeah, he'd expected it, but it didn't change the disappointment and irritation when it had happened.

He'd thought she was the one.

He'd been wrong.


End file.
